The present invention relates generally to energy generating systems and particularly to a system for absorbing and converting solar energy. The invention is particularly related to a solar farm having radiation concentrators, particularly readjustable concentrators distributed over an area having focal points where radiation absorption may take place, the system also including a heat accumulator.
Solar farms of the type indicated above are known and they usually operate to supply energy to solar power plants. In this concept of radiation collection, not only are gaseous mediums used but liquid heat transfer mediums may also be used for thermal transport of energy from the focal points of the radiation concentrators to a central utilization point. However, it will be found that liquid is the medium most predominantly used.
In any case, pipes for conveying the heat transfer media are generally required, with these pipes being several hundred meters in length and having excellent thermal insulation. Since the operating temperatures of the heated medium may reach levels of between 300.degree. and 500.degree. C., the requirements established for pipe design, sealing systems and fittings are extremely demanding. The heat carrier must be circulated by means of pumps which will utilize additional energy. Pipes carrying the heat transfer medium, including the medium itself, will have a significant heat capacity which will negatively affect the actual output of the system.
Furthermore, it will be found that the heat carrier media tend to exhibit poor storage characteristics so that accumulators with large volumes and with accompanying insulation problems must be utilized.
The present invention is directed toward provision of a solar farm of the aforementioned type wherein a new form of absorber which does not exhibit the disadvantages discussed above may be utilized and evenly transported through the system.